The proposed project is to create two curricula to prepare librarians to teach research data management to researchers. The first will be a web-based curriculum that uses interactive educational technologies to provide librarians with a better understanding of research data management, as well as the practice and culture of research. A second curriculum will be designed as a toolkit to be used by librarians for in-person teaching of researchers and will consist of slides that have been reviewed based on evidence-based instructional design and cognitive learning theories, scripts, evaluation tools, and instructions. Some of the modules in the toolkit will allow for guided customization on topics where institution specific material is important (e.g. data storage). Modules will contain existing and to-be-created, short edutainment videos, which we have found to be extremely effective in delivering material. Evaluation of educational materials will include pre- and post-assessments of knowledge gain, satisfaction, comfort level with material, and intent to use for the online and in-person modules. For the former, assessments will be incorporated into the modules and for the latter through a centralized online survey before and after the in-person class. Prior to broad dissemination, both curricula will be piloted. Curricular material will then be revised based on pre- and post- assessments, as described above, and qualitative data obtained through interviews with and observations of the librarians. Following piloting, these curricula will be disseminated to the broader biomedical librarian community, for use at institutions across the United States to facilitate biomedical data management, sharing, and reuse.